I wonder what Meg dreams about
by kyuubigunslinger14
Summary: One night Jo wakes up unable to sleep. so as always decides to watch a horror movie but as she gets up she gets pulled back into the bed by none other than meg. She can't break free but i doubt she'd want to get out anway


**Disclaimer: Burst Angel is Not mine if it was, then there would be some SERIOUS CHANGES with that ending T.T wah! Review please? It gives me some hope that there are people reading my stories :3**

**pls&ty**

**'this means thoughts'**

"**dialog of course"

* * *

**

-sighs- " What time is it?"

The gunslinger looked to her clock on the right and saw that it read 12:14AM. She'd been tossing and turning for the past couple of minutes but it felt like hours to the restless Jo. She looked to her left and saw Meg, sleeping sound fully.

She sighed again and laid there sulking because she couldn't go back to sleep. For some reason she just felt very restless. 'No point in just laying here' she thought. She sat up and eyed her small television.

_'Zombie Massacre 3 sounds good right now.'_

Just as she was about to stand up. The gunslinger felt her shirt being pulled back. Her eyes went wide as she fell back and into their grasp.

She gritted her teeth and formed her hands in a fist. She got pulled in closer and was about to strike until she realized her face was buried in between Meg's soft chest. Jo blinked twice and blushed a bit.

"Hey Meg can you le-"

She got pulled in closer and closed her mouth because she was afraid to bite her chest.

Jo found herself in a predicament but she didn't seem to mind.

"I love you J-"

Jo was pulled in closer right when Meg was about to say the name of her lover. Jo pulled back and felt a twinge in her heart. For some reason she felt hurt. She thought that Meg was in love with someone else and only held on to her because of the other person. Jo pulled away even further only to find herself even closer to Meg.

It first started out with her embrace as Jo pulled away. Jo then tried crawling up off the bed but then Meg wrapped her arms around her waist and since she only wore a shirt, it started riding up as she was going up. Meg was holding onto her bare stomach basically. Jo felt the warmth of Meg's cheek on her stomach and felt the heat rush to her head. Just as she thought it couldn't get worse, Meg licked her lower stomach. Jo flinched pretty hard so she thought she woke up Meg. She looked at her and she was sound asleep. Jo sighed in relief and shook off the lick.

Meg moved her hands to Jo's thighs and kissed her stomach. Jo nearly choked on the air caught in her throat and quickly went back down to the position she started in.

_'dammit that didn't work but Meg. Jeez. I wonder what she dreams about.'_

She blushed at the thought and tried thinking of a new strategy.

After about two minutes Jo started moving down trying to get out from under. As Jo got a bit lower Meg placed her hand on her head and settled her hand in between her silver short hair.

Jo felt it about right to have Meg caressing her but she still felt hurt because Meg may love someone else and just thinks that she's her lover. Jo sulked a bit but kept going lower. When she got under the sheets she noticed that Meg was also wearing only a shirt and underwear to sleep. She mentally cursed at herself to not get distracted but as her fingers touched her soft pale thighs, she immediately gripped on tightly to them. Meg winced in pain.

"That hurts a little J-"

Just as she was about to say the name again Jo quickly got right back up in the same position.

"Dammit. I have no self control."

The tint of pink remained on her cheeks and Jo went back to thinking of another plan. Another two minutes passed and she flipped over, Meg's arms still wrapped around her tightly. Jo shifted her body to get up and held on to Meg's hands. Thought the sweat from Jo's palms let Meg's slip out so easily and wrapped themselves around her again but this time, her hands grabbed onto Jo's chest.

_'oh great this is worse.'_

Her blush went from punk to red as Meg moved her hand down her waist

"M-Meg? Are you awake?"

Jo tried to break free but her hands made her shake as they tried slipping into her underwear.

"Okay you win!"

Jo quickly flipped over into her first position and wrapped her arms around her before Meg got carried away. By now Jo was sweating profusely and blushing just as much. She looked up at Meg wondering who her lover was. She sighed and closed her eyes. A couple seconds later, she felt lips on her forehead. Of course it was Meg so Jo opened her eyes and watched Meg as she showered her with kisses.

She kissed her cheek, her other cheek, her chin, her neck. Finally Jo got the courage and to give it a try and leaned over and to kiss Meg.

Despite the fact that Jo moved, jumped, flinched and shouted Meg finally woke up to a kiss from Jo.

Her blue eyes flickered open to the gunslinger pulling back.

"J-Jo?"

Jo laid there dumbfounded trying to think of reasons why Meg didn't wake up to all her movements but to a small kiss.

Her conclusion:

"i guess you can wake a sleeping beauty with a kiss"

Meg blushed as her crimson eyes stared into her blue eyes. Just as she was about to ask again, Jo asked

"Meg what do you dream about?"

"huh? What do I dream about?"

"yeah I'm just curious."

"well," she blushed more as she paused "of you Jo"

Jo smiled and turned back around grinning.

"if that's the case then Meg,"

Meg turned around too and listened to her as she slowly and quietly finished her sentence

"i love you too"

* * *

**Well this is my first story. What do you think? Please review it really does help me. It makes me want to keep writing.**

**Its ok to flame ;^; it'll make me sad but i'll read anyway**

**thankyou for your time :D  
**


End file.
